


The Avengers: Kang Dynasty

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, timeline change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea is by DarthDestruktor, all credit goes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers: Kang Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended.

It has been a year since the Earth and its colonies were liberated from the reptilian alien conquerors Badoon, everyone is still recovering. Many people were killed and very few remained. It has been years since man was free, people were still under shock. Even children have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. The military is now prepared for another such invasion, Earth has united into one nation and the world is now in peace, in the year 3017.

Inside a dark but newly rebuilt laboratory in a late at night future New York City, a young man works freakishly hard on a project he began years ago, before the Badoon. He is a scholar, perhaps an excellent one. Excellent at modern and ancient history. He has an IQ of 231 and one of the smartest men who ever lived. He is currently working on a project that no one can prefect on purpose, time travel.

This man wants to experience history for himself and intends to succeed in this crazy project, with his own time machine.

"Nath'anyel?" Calls a voice from behind him. His full name is Dr. Nath'anyel Richards, a beloved husband and father of three. Dr. Richards' nationality is mysterious because he appears to be a mix of Caucasian, African, Arabian, and Asian features.

Dr. Richards responds as kind as he, "Yes, dear?"

"It's getting late, the kids and I want you home," his wife continues.

"Dear, I'm working on something very important."

"But Nath'anyel..."

"I'M WORKING DAMMIT!" Dr. Richards lashes out, his wife runs home crying. He doesn't know that a horrible twist of fate will bestow upon him, and he'll never see them again. Dr. Richards begins the test on his machine. 

He flips a switch, a one he didn't mean to turn on. The machine starts to shake, so does his laboratory. It shakes violently.

"What's going on!?" He asked himself.

A blue light starts to appear out of nowhere, coming from his machine. He goes to his machine. He puts his hand on it and he is struck with lightning. The only sound from the lab is his scream, "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

The lab is destroyed, Nath'anyel Richards and his machine are gone, no remnants of them remain.


End file.
